Babysitter Hero
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: In Royal Woods, Barbara Gordon has agreed to babysit for Lincoln Loud... and decides to share a story of a time Batgirl and Supergirl teamed up to beat Metallo. But sometimes, things in Royal Woods are not as they appear...


And now, for something completely different! This was originally a request from RobotNinjaHero on Deviantart, who wanted to see a Loud House/Batman crossover with Barbara Gordon babysitting Lincoln. He also gave me some specifics, which one of those specifics also gave me an idea. Now, this is going to be depicted as a one-shot story, unfortunately, so there's no chance I'm going to continue the story from here, but I'm sure I set up for something good! You'll see why when you read it! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside the house of the Loud family, two people were currently occupying the house... one member of the Loud family, and another person that, while new to the town of Royal Woods, was certainly no stranger to making new acquaintances and getting the odd jobs every now and again.

"Lincoln, come on!" A voice called out as a white haired boy was smirking, peeking out of the door as he gave a grin. It was at that moment Lincoln noticed the wall and gave a smile.

"Oh, hi! Didn't hear you come in. You're probably wondering why I'm smiling and who that person you just heard was. Well... it's sort of a long story." Lincoln said as he peeked out from behind the living room door as he watched a young, but beautiful woman with flowing red hair and blue eyes was looking around. The girl was currently in a black dress with a white apron, and black mary-jane shoes, looking around in confusion, as if searching for something. Lincoln paused as he turned to the wall and grinned. "See that girl over there? That's my new babysitter that my parents hired in case any or all my older sisters are out of town... which, in this case, all of them are. Normally, I'm not a big fan of babysitters, but, Mom and Dad kind of insisted I have at least one and not to cause her trouble. Well... I have to admit, she is a feisty, but sweet girl."

"Lincoln!" The girl called out before groaning. "I really need you to come out now, I don't want to have to flip the room over!"

Lincoln paused before shaking his head. "They told me her name is Barbara. Barbara Gordon. She's a high school student from Gotham City, one of the craziest cities whose crime rate is up high. What is she doing in a quiet place like Royal Woods? I don't really know. Why is she dressed up like Alice from Alice in Wonderland? I can only guess that she was going to a costume party that was cancelled at the last minute, and she came over dressed like that. But despite all that? She's actually not too bad. In fact, Miss Gordon is actually one of the sweetest people I've ever met. Like I said, feisty and determined, but has a sweet center. I guess, kind of like Ronnie Anne, if that makes any sense..."

It was right at that time, Barbara had peeked through the door and gave a smirk as she saw Lincoln talking to... a wall for some reason. The older girl smirked as she slipped inside and grabbed Lincoln from behind. "Ah ha! Got you, mister!"

"Whoa!" Lincoln said in shock before laughing a little. "Okay, okay, you got me, Miss Gordon."

Barbara could only roll her eyes as she said, "You know, your parents said that you had a problem talking to walls, but I didn't think it was this bad."

"Huh? What?" Lincoln said in confusion.

The red haired girl could only shake her head as she looked up at the clock. "Er, never mind. Anyway, it's getting a little late, Lincoln. I should probably get you to bed before your parents get home..."

"But I'm not sleepy yet." Lincoln said in disappointment as he looked up at Barbara. "Can't I at least stay up for a while longer. I actually like playing games with you."

Barbara gave a giggle as she patted Lincoln's head. "You're a sweet kid, Lincoln. I can see why your family sees you as the glue that holds everything together."

"They do?" Lincoln asked in surprise.

"You bet..." Barbara laughed a little before sighing. "I guess you can say babysitting you is worth the five dollars an hour I need to make while I'm here in Royal Woods..."

Lincoln paused as he looked down... before his eyes lit up, looking up at Barbara Gordon. "Hey Barbara... what is it like living in Gotham City?"

Barbara shook her head in surprise as she looked down towards Lincoln. "Why do you want to know that?"

"Call it the comic book geek in me, but I've heard all about the wonders of the vigilantes that roamed around the city at night... Batman, Robin, Batgirl..." Lincoln blushed a little. "Batgirl was always my favorite of the Bat trio."

The red haired girl stopped in surprise as she raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? Batgirl is your favorite? Why's that?"

"Oh, I don't know. She's spunky, she's sweet, she has a knack for helping out fighting crime whenever she arrives at the scene..." Lincoln smiled as Barbara gave a laugh. "Needless to say, she's always been one of the best superheros I've seen."

"Really?" Barbara gave a small smirk... before getting an idea. "I bet you never heard about how Batgirl had to help Supergirl defeat Metallo in Gotham?"

Lincoln's eyes widened in surprise. "No! Really?"

Barbara gave a small grin before pausing. "Oh, I don't know if you want to hear it. You probably wouldn't be interested in it..."

"Oh, I am, I am!" Lincoln said in excitement. "Come on, Miss Gordon, tell me the story, please?"

"I don't know... I was going to tell it when it was close to bedtime, but if you're not tired..." Barbara gave a small smirk.

Lincoln paused as he yawned. "Actually, maybe I am a little tired..."

"You are?" Barbara grinned. "In that case, let me find a good chair to sit in, and I'll tell you the story."

Lincoln nodded eagerly as both he and Barbara sat down on the couch. Barbara paused as she started to recount the story, thinking way back. "Well, it all started a few months ago when Batgirl got a call from her best friend, Supergirl that Metallo had arrived in the city of Gotham. Batman and Robin were a little busy with their own crimes at the time, so she agreed to meet Supergirl in a secret location somewhere in the alleyways..."

* * *

_SIX MONTHS AGO..._

It was night time in Gotham City, where crime was always rampant around these parts, but in some cases, there was always a superhero, usually Batman, around in every corner to stop any villains from committing any crimes.

But sometimes, there were villains that didn't have to come from Gotham. Rather, they came from many different cities in many different towns. In this case, coming from Metropolis, hiding deep in a metal power outlet as he was seemingly asleep, most likely charging his Kryptonite Battery. Up above the rooftops, a blonde haired girl wearing a white shirt with an S symbol, a red cape, a blue skirt and red go go boots was flying around the building, slowly narrowing her eyes in suspicion as she landed on the building softly.

It was at that moment she heard a shot ringing in the distance. Supergirl gave a chuckle as she said, "Never one for subtlety, huh, Barbara?"

Coming up from behind, a familiar red haired woman wearing a black bat suit with a yellow bat logo, yellow gloves, yellow boots and a blue cape rolled her eyes. "Like you're one to talk, Kara, especially wearing that bright suit of yours."

Supergirl immediately blushed as she frowned. "I can't help it. Superman gave me this mission for a reason. Metallo has been causing trouble in Gotham City for some time, trying to steal all the electricity in this one part of town. I don't know what it is he's doing, but I need to find out."

"And I suppose you sent me here to be your 'hero' if things don't turn out?" Batgirl gave a laugh.

"You know how dangerous Metallo is what with his metal body and Kryptonite powers." Supergirl sighed. "One blast and I'll be down and helpless like a puppy. That's why I need you to help back me up. After all, two is better than one."

"True enough." Batgirl gave a nod before giving a grin. "So, when do we surprise him?"

"I got an idea..." Supergirl smirked as she motioned to Batgirl. "Just follow my lead..."

* * *

A few minutes later, Metallo had woken up, all charged up and better than ever as he gave a nod. Silently, he went towards the computers to check on the progress of the electricity absorbtion he was sucking out from the one part of Gotham City. After typing a few buttons, the man sensed something nearby as he noticed something flying from the corner of his eye. The cyborg narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he turned around... then, with a couple of blasts of kryptonite energy, he blasted a few tanks, but on the second blast, the figure flew out from behind the battery before the tank hit her.

To say Metallo wasn't surprised was an understatement. In fact, he gave a small smirk. "Well, well, well... it seems we have a lonely little Kryptonian wanting to play..."

"Technically, I'm an Argoan, Metallo." Supergirl sneered at the cyborg.

"Krptonian, Argoan, potato, po-ta-to." Metallo glared. "It doesn't matter how you say it, it just means you won't stand a chance against me..."

"We'll see about that..." Supergirl said as she started to fly towards Metallo at a high speed.

Metallo gave a smirk as he sent out a Kryptonite Blast from his chest, aiming it directly at Supergirl. The blonde haired heroine simply dodged out of the way as she landed a punch right on the cyborg's face.

The cyborg could only give a glare before sending a punch towards Supergirl's direction, colliding his fist with the blonde's stomach as she gave a groan. Supergirl gave a glare towards the cyborg as she flew over and returned multiple punches of her own, fortunately thinking to herself that she was at least able to keep up with Metallo's strength. But despite all that, Metallo gave a smirk as he unleashed another Kryptonite blast from his chest, causing Supergirl to scream as she temporarily lost her ability of flight and fell straight down to the ground.

Metallo could only give a laugh as he looked down towards the downed Supergirl in delight. "Oh, Supergirl, you naive little hero. Did you really think your strength was enough to beat me?"

"On the contrary..." Supergirl coughed as she looked up and smirked. "I was just the distraction."

Metallo blinked as he suddenly realized that nothing seemed to be running in the part of the plant he was in. Metallo turned around fast and saw a familiar red haired girl in a bat suit destroying the computer the cyborg was previously using with a Bat Bomb. The bomb exploded as the computer went down in tiny pieces. Metallo's teeth began to grind slowly as he called out, "You stubborn brats!"

Batgirl gave a smirk as she used her Grapple Gun to fly towards the villain and kick him hard in the chest, causing the cyborg to groan out. Metallo glared at the red haired girl as he said, "You-you..."

"Me me." Batgirl shook her head. "You know, Metallo, Supergirl sort of figured you'd go for her, so that's why she hired me to do all the easy parts. And now, I'm going to help her with the hard part... taking you down!"

Metallo could only give a scream of rage as Supergirl got up, recovering a little bit as the red haired girl turned towards her friend. "You okay to fight?"

"I think I'm slowly recovering from the blast. I still have a bit of power left..." Supergirl smirked. "Aim for that battery. That's his weak point!"

"No need to tell me twice." Batgirl smirked as she started to use one of her Batarangs towards Metallo. The cyborg could only try to swat them away in rage, but it was no use. Deep in the back of his mind, he knew he was being overpowered... and that Batgirl and Supergirl together were about to achieve victory...

* * *

_SIX MONTHS LATER..._

"...and so, Batgirl and Supergirl teamed up together to defeat Metallo. It was a hard battle, sure, but they managed to pull through, and Supergirl and Batgirl managed to send that villain back to jail in Metropolis. Though there were more villains causing havoc elsewhere... but that's another story." Barbara smiled a little, giving a small smile as she paused at the memory, loving every bit of the story she told. Sure, she left out some important details and edited the story to make it look like Barbara wasn't Batgirl, but Lincoln didn't need to know any of that. "What do you think, Lincoln? Lincoln?"

It was at that moment the older girl heard the quiet snore of an eleven year old boy. She looked down and gave a small smile to see that Lincoln had curled up to sleep in her lap. She fluttered her eyes a little as she giggled. "The excitement must have tuckered him out..."

Without a word, she scooped the sleeping boy in her arms as she led him upstairs, back to his bedroom as she put him in bed and tucked him in. She then silently left the room and shut the door, before going downstairs and sighing in relief. "What a night..."

Before she could manage to sit back down from the couch, she heard a sound coming from outside. The red haired girl gave a grin as she got up, just in time for the door to open, and two parents walking in with a smile on their faces, Lynn Sr. turning to Barbara.

"Hello, Barbara, we're back from our date." Lynn Sr. gave a smile. "And man, I should tell you, it was quite a party!"

"Tell me about it!" Rita laughed a little. "We almost never wanted to leave it, but we knew we had to. Did Lincoln give you any trouble?"

Barbara could only laugh as she said, "No trouble at all. In fact, Lincoln was pretty cooperative."

"Really?" Rita asked in surprise as Lynn Sr. looked shocked, before both of them smiled.

"Well, we want to thank you again for helping out with this. We would have asked one of his sisters, but all of them, including the younger ones, all went out on that two week trip." Lynn Sr. sighed. "They said something about a convention in town."

"What type of convention?" Barbara asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Something about a man named Mr. Tetch taking all the girls over to a convention for a special get-together, at the Royal Woods gymnasium. It was pretty strange." Lynn Sr. said as he shrugged. "But hey, I wasn't complaining."

Barbara narrowed her eyes before giving a smile. "Well, I'm just glad I was able to help out. Anything to get through the semester in Royal Woods."

"Great!" Rita smiled as she pulled out some money and gave it to Barbara before asking, "Are you going to be available tomorrow night? I'm sure Lincoln wouldn't mind having you for a babysitter again?"

Barbara gave a smile as she grabbed her bag and started to depart. "Believe me, it's no trouble at all. I'll be more than happy to babysit your son again. Anyway, I got to get going. Good night, Mr. and Mrs. Loud!"

"Good night!" Both the parents said as Barbara left the house and started going down the streets.

As soon as she was sure nobody was following her, Barbara looked to the left, then to the right as she dove straight into an alley and pulled out a cell phone from her apron pocket and dialed a number. She waited and waited before the call was picked up. "Supergirl? Barbara. Batman was right when he said the Mad Hatter might be in Royal Woods. He's currently kidnapped ten girls, no doubt brainwashing them to be his own personal 'Alices'. Let's just say I was fortunate to wear an Alice costume today. Are you up for busting a brainwashing scheme? Great. Meet me at the Royal Woods gymnasium in Michigan. My beeper is activated, so you'll know where you're going when you find me. Okay, thank you. Don't forget, you might want to wear an Alice costume too. That way, the Mad Hatter won't see it coming. See you then."

With that, Barbara hung up her phone and put it in the apron pocket as she pulled out a pocket mirror next and examined the looks she had. "Better hope the Mad Hatter likes a red-headed Alice... because I'm about to clean his clock..."

With a determined grin, Barbara pulled out the Grapple Gun as she started to climb up a building and started to travel from roof to roof to get to her destination faster, hoping to stop the Mad Hatter from his latest scheme yet!

* * *

And that's the end of this one-shot! How did you guys like it? All in all, this story was pretty sweet to write for. Yeah, there's not much in terms of Loud House, but the Batman/Superman stuff was actually pretty fun to write for, plus I have everything set up for a sequel if I ever get around to writing it... but you guys tell me what you think! Anyway, thank you all for reading, and have a very wonderful day!


End file.
